


Futanari Ballbusting: Creepypasta

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [28]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Chills, Cock & Ball Torture, Creepy, Creepypasta, Edgeplay, Edging, Exploring, F/F, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Sex, Futa, Futanari, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Ghoul, Haunted Houses, Horror, Investigation, Monsters, Oral Sex, Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Shemale, Vaginal Sex, ballbusting, binding, blowjob, dickgirl, handjob, horror porn, ring girl, sadako - Freeform, sleeping, tamekeri, thrill seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A lone futanari explores a haunted villa
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Futanari Ballbusting: Creepypasta

I've been working as a ghost hunter and a thrill seeker for a very long time now.

My name is Oni and I'm a futanari with an average-sized penis and two egg-sized balls. I have Asian face features and black, short hair that I wear to the side, kinda like an... uh... emo, you could say. I have a fit body with juuuust enough muscle that you can see my six pack, my boobs are C-cup and... I looove to get thrilled!

Horrors make my dick harder than anything! Last time I had sex with a girl I had to imagine she was a life-threatening monster that wanted to steal my cum! Yeah, I'm weird, but hey! Don't kink shame me, fucker!

Now my job consists of two things. Investigate haunted locations and jack off a lot to scary noises as my adrenaline rockets sky-high and I nearly piss myself from fear rather than cum.

So this one girl by the name of Laura, my friend's friend's friend, had a tip-off that there was a haunted villa in a town close by! It belonged to Laura's aunt and was pretty damn old. The villa, that is. Not her aunt. Her aunt was a fucking milfy, big titte- Alright I'm getting sidetracked.

I arrived at the location and looked around. This place was bloody enormous! And super moody. Like it was about 7 pm and it was foggy as hell! Middle of the forest, zero bird chirping, no animals, only me, my dick and that haunted villa.

Unfortunately, Laura couldn't show me around, (because she's a pussy!) but she did leave me a voice message of what was going on around here. She lived in the villa together with her aunt for some time before her aunt died.

I grabbed my backpack with all the things I needed for a one night stand and marched through the overgrown garden until I reached the heavy, oaken doors. Laura provided me with keys as well, so that was nice. I didn't have to break in, like I often do...

"Goooood morning villa creepella!" I spun around the main hall, a big grin on my face. This place was enormous! Right of the bat, I noticed two spiral stairs and two corridors leading left and right from the hall. There was also a big, barricaded door dead on! Some furniture was stacked in front of it like something wanted to get out! That was super cool!

I wanted to explore that too, but I wanted to have a little tour around the house first! And fuck it was cold out here...

All the little hairs on my neck stood up as I felt like I was being observed! So what did I do?

I dropped my pants and smirked as I was already rock hard from excitement!

With my eyes glued to the barricaded door, I proceeded to stroke my cock and fantacise about beasts and lithe, pale girls coming out and trying to suck me off.

Fuck. My imagination must've been too vivid because I actually came after a minute, splooshing a big load down on the old, cracked tiles in front of me.

My orgasm was abruptly interrupted, though, as I heard a loud... moan? The sound came from somewhere deeper into this fortress, but I could've sworn it was a long, pleased moan of a woman cumming! Or... was it just my imagination...? Maybe stress even! Or I was just too pumped up!

Anyway, leaving my pants on the ground, I marched on, taking the left corridor. I didn't wear panties, so I let my half-hard penis just dangle there. There wasn't anyone to notice after all, so...

Or was there?

I walked down the corridor and noticed it was getting dark outside, the large windows were blurred, some were broken, but it was definitely getting dark. When I reached a big turn right, I heard a clank!

Seeing that one of the doors was slightly open, I approached it and peaked through...

So there was someone here after all!

A tall woman in blue jacket was looking around a room with a flashlight! Perhaps a night warden?

"Ah... Excuse me!" I said with my voice a little shy and embarrassed. I was half-naked after all... But fortunately, my lower half was behind the door.

The tall woman turned to me and flashed the light on my face. I couldn't see her face, I had to cover my eyes with a hand as I chuckled nervously, "Ah! S- Sorry! I'm Laura's friend! So don't tase me... haha... I'm here for legitimate... um... business! I'm conducing an investigation, so don't feel alarmed, alright?" I gave the woman a crooked, awkward smile as I was met with silence.

She was still keeping the light on my face and standing there, so after a minute I gulped and then waved, "Alright! So... I'm gonna go now, have fun!" I closed the door and blinked couple of times, adjusting my eyes to the dim shade of the corridor.

What a strange gal... maybe she was mute or something? Well, nevermind.

I went forward and wandered into another room with slightly open door. It turned out to be a kitchen!

And gawd damn it smelled nice! I immediately spotted a pot on the stove, the lid was off and I heard something boiling! The scent of garlic, onion and meat filled my nostrils as I looked inside the pot and saw a delicious stew!

"Ho hoooo...! Miss warden likes to eat like a queen! I hope she won't be mad if I... get a little taste~" I purred and took a small spoonful, giving it a taste test!

Hollllly moly was it wonderful! I moaned and felt warmth spreading through my body. It felt... kinda good... down there too. I don't know why, but the atmosphere and this taste made me feel so cozy~

I skidaddled into the corridor before that warden would find out and continued my walk, but... damn my eyelids felt so heavy...

It was early, but I already felt so tired... weird.

My vision was going a bit blurry, so I decided it would be best if I found myself some room to sleep. I turned around and went back into the main hall, but then I stopped and squinted.

My eyes went down to the place I released a fat load minutes ago and I noticed that... the tiles were squeaky clean! Like someone polished them!

My eyes widened and I bit my lower lip as I thought about the warden lady... damn... did she clean it up? I felt so embarrassed...

But then I finally realised... That I was standing before the middle door in the hall... the one in front of which I jacked off and which was barricated...

Now it stood wide open! I gulped and took a tiny peak inside. A long staicase leading down into the basement. Nice.

"Noooope." I turned on my heel and started to go up the stairs, thinking about whether my mind was playing tricks on me, or did the warden was just... uh... living in the basement.

I found myself wandering for another 10 minutes on the first floor looking for a room until I finally entered one that looked like a bedroom.

"Alllright. It's not even that dusty. Nice." I hopped onto the bed and purred in delight. It was sooo soft~

Then it hit me. The message Laura left me! Damn I totally forgot!

I pulled my backpack and scratched my balls, which started to feel rather... full. Hmph... I just emptied those! Also I had to pee... but I'll do that in a minute. First, the message!

*Click*

"Hey there Oni! It's Laura. Sorry I couldn't be there with you! I didn't want to risk losing anything, you know? Haha! ... I'm talking about my virginity, by the way. You perv." I chuckled hearing Laura joke around... I wasn't that pervy!!! "So anyway... I know you love those abandoned houses and haunted ruins, so I prepared a list of rules for you for exploring my aunt's mansion."

"Rules?" I raised an eyebrow and my penis started to get erect. I don't know if it was from Laura's sexy voice or the thrill again, and frankly, I didn't care~

"So, the first rule, and listen carefully, because it may be the most important one! Please, always use a tissue when masturbating. After you cum, immediately discard the tissue in a toilet and flush it. Do not, and I repeat DO NOT cum around like an idiot, or even into your sock and then keep it with you. No cumming, alright?"

I frowned and smiled, what was she, some pedant?! Pfft.

"... Seriously, " The message continued, "If you leave your semen anywhere, she will smell it. You will wake her up... and she loooooves cum. She will do anything to get it! Not even a barricade will stop her, trust me, I checked."

In this moment, I got a pretty hard case of goosebumps. My smirk disappeared as I looked at my phone, "Alright, Laura... quit messing around..." I murmured, knowing that I will get no answer.

"Which leads me to the second rule... Do not enter the basement. Ever. And IF, and that's a pretty big if, you find it open, immediately leave the villa, okay? Don't even bother gathering your things, just bolt out of there right away!"

I chuckled in disbelief. At this point I realised Laura was just pulling my leg. But even though I knew it was a prank, a chill went through my body... The basement was indeed open...

"Next up, please remember that you will be ALONE in the villa. There is no security, gardeners or anybody, they all got fired after my aunt died, so it's you, the villa and about 50 kilometers to the nearest town."

Okay, that one made me sit up on my bed as I felt myself go pale. Alone... s- so... that means that this warden-

"If you, in fact, see a woman in a blue jacket wandering through the villa with a flashlight, avoid eye contact and under no condition speak to her. Ideally, try to keep as far away from her as possible and hide if you see her coming your way."

I heard ringing in my ears, repeating Laura's words in my head again and again. This was surreal. Was this a big joke she pulled, knowing I love horrors?! Well, I'll admit. She got me. I was petrified.

"I hope you also brought your own food. There will be temptations in that villa! But you mustn't get tricked! If you ever see a pot on a stove, do not eat from it! It contains strong aphrodisiacs!"

Well, at least that would explain why my dick was fully hard and throbbing!? Fuck!

"When it comes to using the bathroom, you will have to be careful too. If you finish relieving yourself and try to flush and the handle works, you're fine, but if nothing happens, you absolutely HAVE to dodge back!"

I blinked and exclaimed, "What the fuck is that supposed to mea-"

"So about picking your place to sleep... Well, better keep off the second floor. There miiiiiiight be a chance there's a spooky monster under your bed! Hee hee! If you somehow end up sleeping in a 'trapped' bed, and I know you could, you big dumdum, you'll have to follow some additional rules..."

No. She was fucking with me. This was a joke... unless...

I slowly tilted my head to the side of the bed. Shit...

I felt blood rushing into my head as I realised I was on the second floor...

"There could be two situations happening. First, when you approach the bed. As you know, there's some space under it. So, if you approach it and suddenly feel a cold grasp on your ankles, you HAVE to close your eyes and remain still, it is vital, alright? Just stand still and don't open your eyes, no matter what happens. It will go away if you let it do what it has to. Second situation would be, well, if you wake up in the middle of the night, you may see a figure under your blanket, a... human-sized one. Again, it is vital that you won't do anything about it! Just don't uncover yourself, don't scream and most importantly... don't cum. I repeat, do not cum if the second situation happens... Well! I think that should be about it! So have fun, buster, and I hope you'll tell me about your experiences later! Take care!" The phone beeped and the message ended.

...

...

...

"What the fuck?!?!" I looked at my phone with the most bamboozled face ever.

This all didn't make any sense! She was fucking with me!

I giggled nervously and then stood up from the bed, but then froze. My smile disappeared as I slowly looked down...

"... Well?" My eyebrow went up as I snickered, "No grasping on my ankles! What a joke... pfft." Since my bladder was full, I marched into the bathroom and pulled the lid up, but then my eyes slowly slid at the flushing handle.

"no... No. It will flush normally. And even if it won't, well... Boo-hoo?" I huffed and as I finished, I suddenly froze. I put my hand on the handle and gulped, then turned it.

. . .

Nothing happened! No flush... no... uh... need to dodge?

Although I will admit my eyes widened and I felt cold sweeping through my body when I heard no wate-

*SLAM*

Like a bolt of lightning, I felt a wave of mind-bending pain spreading in my crotch.

I collapsed back, my eyes bulging as I couldn't take a breath! My balls! They were flattened! And... wet!

I groaned and gasped after a few seconds, coughing and moaning into the wet tiles.

"Fuck!!!" I yelled, looking at the toilet. Water was everywhere! It seemed like... a fucking fist made of water uppercutted my testicles so hard they nearly ruptured! Holy shit I felt like vomiting.

I lied there on the cold, wet floor for about 10 minutes before I was able to pull myself up.

Stumbling through the room, I just wanted to collapse on the bed and fall asleep.

I reached the bed and looked at my phone, it was 10 pm! What the shit?! The time passed so quickly!

"Holy fuck my balls hurt..." I mumbled, placing my hands on the bed, leaning in to lie down, but then I felt it...

Cold, but pleasant sensation started to crawl around my feet and then clasp around my ankles.

I froze in shock, my body paralysed and attacked by unending waves of goosebumps.

For a split second, I wanted to look down, but then I remembered...

I clenched my eyes shut and slowly straightened my back, taking shallow breaths, I was shaking from fear.

Doing my best not to move too much, I felt two, cool and pleasant... hands? They were holding me by the ankles in a sturdy way, like to keep me from running away.

I wasn't believing this. This had to be a dream. I already drifted away in that bed and it was all a bloody fucking dream!

W- What now?! What was I supposed to do?! I stood there, waiting for my inevitable doom to come... Wait, what did Laura say?! I... I was... supposed to just stand and... yes! Let it do what it has to do. But... what did it have to do?

I was about to open my eyes, when I suddenly felt another hand! It slid up my right leg really slowly, caressing my skin and making me shake in anticipation.

At one particular moment. I fully realised what was about to happen.

The pleasant, soft hand cupped my egg-sized testicles and kneaded at them for some time before going up and wrapping around the base of my erect penis.

I whimpered and clenched my eyes even more as the hand rubbed my shaft, going up and reaching the head, clenching around it and rubbing left and right like polishing a knob. Literally.

Then, another hand emerged! It slid up my left leg and reached my balls, pulling at the left girl softly.

I moaned and grit my teeth. Fuck it felt good... and my genitals were already affected by that weird-ass stew! I felt so fucking thrilled! This was the scariest experience in my life, and at the same time... I was horny as fuck!!!

The hand on my cock started to rub all along my length, jacking me off like a professional whore!

I hissed and my toes curled. My penis was so sensitive! Red, throbbing and slightly bigger than normal from the sheer power of those aphrodisiacs!

While the right hand was giving me a handjob, the left one started to massage and cup my balls from below and behind, like it was encouraging them to work! It felt especially good since the blast from the toilet was particularly painful, now those hands were taking care of me!

Now, I wasn't a champion when it came to endurance. I was not a quick shot either, but holy shit did that feel fantastic.

I don't know how, but the right hand read my mind and it started to go faster, rubbing all along my cock and really wanting me to shoot.

So did the left hand, giving me a few supportive slaps, making me moan and arch back as my breathing got frantic.

Right at the end, both hands moved up to my penis and proceeded to give my shaft a fast, double-handed handjob, twisting and swirling around it. I couldn't hold it any longer!

I felt my fat balls contract, releasing a wave of bliss that gushed out from my penis, all while the hands were zooming on my dick, ensuring that I cum plenty.

Gasping for air, I spurted out about 9 fat, thick serpentines of cum onto my bed before the hands slowed down and moved down, giving my balls a supportive pat before all four disappeared.

I slowly, carefully opened my eyes and gasped, sitting on the bed and grasping my chest. Holy shit.

Never have I, in my career as a ghost hunter, been actually... jerked off by a ghost! Or... something... a monster?!

To be honest, I felt so weak and exhausted I didn't care. Yep. I just lied in the bed, covered myself with the blanket and dozed off like there was no tomorrow. This was the best orgasm of my life, I don't regret anything!

I quickly fell asleep, dreaming about millions of hands embracing me and trying to get into my pants, but then, after a few hours, I reckon, something started to make me uncomfortable.

My eyes opened just a tad. Feeling super groggy, I looked around and blinked a few times before I finally came to my senses and realised that... something was between my legs!

A human-sized shape was hiding under the blanket!!! I could see it was in a kneeling position, its torso bowing down so it was like... laying on its curled legs, facing me.

I froze in terror and gasped, but I remembered the instructions. I must not intervene this... this ghost! Holy fucking shit! I was petrified!

This was the worst! Waking up to someone being in your bed that wasn't there in the evening! Shit!

My legs were spread and it was right there, staring at me through the blanket!

I gulped and saw that it moved! Two hands slid onto my thighs and I whimpered. It was so close to my balls, I could feel its warm breath on them!

Shivering, I observed and felt as the ghostly figure's hands slid onto my fully erect penis.

I JUST CAN'T HELP IT, ALRIGHT?! I get aroused when I'm scared!!!

The ghost lady grasped at my cock and started to slide her hands up and down, caressing all the way from the tip to the base.

W- What was the rule... don't move, but there was something else... Oh! ....... D- Don't... cum.

My eyes widened as I felt chills go up my spine. W- What if I did... I was still affected by the drug, and it felt so damn good! Those smooth, feminine hands wrapping around my girth and speeding up, jerking me off faster now.

I was so aroused! This was so scary and yet sexy that I wanted to blast already!!! No... No! I had to find a way... I had to endure! What if it killed me if I came?! Like... it was a ghost of a virgin, and it would get scared if I ejaculated?! Shit!

While I was pondering, things got even worse as the ghosts's head raised and she started to make out with my dickhead!!! Her lips were so warm and full, so gorgeous!!! I thrust my head back and clenched my fists, thinking about puppies and kitties playing together. Yes!! So cute! Not sexy at all!!!

I exclaimed in surprise as I felt those phat, full lips go deeper, making my tip enter her mouth!

"no...!" I whisper-yelled, clasping my hands on my face as the ghost's head started to lower itself further!!!

The etheral mistress proceeded to give me an expert-level blowjob paired with a double-handed penis massage and I felt like I was on the edge of blasting inside her mouth!

GHAAA!!! SLAUGHTER! PEOPLE DYING, SOMEONE STOLE MY CAR, THERE ARE NO DONUTS LEFT! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK WHAT DO I DO?!

She was deepthroating me now, caressing my balls in a heavenly way as I groaned and grabbed the edges of the bed, biting my lower lip and crossing my eyes. Her head bobbed up and down, her tight throat clenching on my shaft, her wet lips reaching all the way to my lower abdomen. I spread my legs and hatched my feet onto the edges of the bed too, sprawling and putting my body to maximum effort to just. not. cum!!!

I hissed and whimpered feeling that she was not stopping, my teeth biting on my lower lip a little too roughly, making me moan in pain... pain! Yes!!! That's it!!!!!

With a mad smile on my face, I started to pinch my arm, groaning as it helped a little! I wasn't that focused any more as I started to dig my nails onto my forearm, grunting.

And then, just like that... she stopped! I collapsed and looked at her going back, making my dick exit her right throat as she sat up, still under the blanket.

Fuck... it's over... I survived...

...

The ghostly figure started to shift around, and soon I felt the underside of her feet slide under my balls. Wh- what was she... OH SHIT!

I saw a giant outline of a perfect, round ass go up and a hand grabbing my penis, guiding it right into....fuuuuuuuuck ohhhh god that's so good~

The fat ass slapped down against my pelvis as I moaned in lust, going balls deep inside that ghost!!!

... No!!! Wait!!! That's not good! That's extremely bad!!!

This lady was now riding me hard, slapping her ass down my crotch and making me swoon! My toes curled and I hit the back of my head against the wooden plank behind the bed, groaning in despair.

Her thrusts were only getting faster and more intense while I grabbed my own face and started to claw at it, stretching my cheeks apart and thinking about the fall of Constantinople. Tears started to gather in my eyes and I felt like I was at the brink of releasing a blissfully huge load, splattering my thick sperm all over that ghost's insides.

The blanket was rising and falling together with her heavenly buttocks slapping against each other and my pelvis as I felt her tempo accelerating. With each thrust, she went all the way down, embracing my entire, horny cock in fleshy rapture.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WORLD WAR TWO WAS SO BAD!!! SO MANY PEOPLE CASTRATED!!! I yelled inside my head and tried to recall the most cringy and awkward moments from my life, and then it hit me!

The door. The basement door! It was open! And Laura said I should run away from this place if it was! Shit! Was I in serious danger?! If everything other checked out, I...

*SLAP*

I huffed and looked down, the big, jiggly ass was down and not moving. Oh! Oh fuck! The ghost's muscles clenched around my shaft as I felt a lot of liquid squirt out onto my balls. Her toes wiggled under my testicles and I heard a muffled moan. She was cumming!!! Oh thank Goddess! Please, let me go miss ghost! I pleased you, haven't I?!

My breath calmed down after all that gasping and huffing, I sighed in relief as I felt the ghostly butt going up...

But then, right before sliding off of my tip, it slapped down one last time, and that was enough to make me cum.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I groaned hard, my entire body going taut as my balls contracted, letting a massive load of hot spunk erupt from my rock-hard dick, plastering the insides of the ghost like a water hose.

"Ghaaaaaa~" I cooed, grabbing her plump ass cheeks and holding her down, ejaculating at least half a bucket worth of jizz inside her.

But that was a huge mistake. In a matter of seconds, I felt her hands clench around my ejaculating testicles, digging her nails into them and pulling them hard while she shrieked in a terrifying, high-pitched voice.

I yelled in agony and surprise, my entire body shaking as all the air in my lungs was violently pushed out.

"Let go!" I mouthed without any air left, my eyes bulging out as the lady was crushing my jewels in her grip.

My orgasm was instantly ruined and I cried out in pain, arching back, my eyes blurry and watery as she didn't let go! She just kept squeezing them and digging her sharp nails into the soft organs, making me pass out from pain...

...

"AAAHH!!" I sat up, my entire body covered in cold sweat as I looked around the room. Fuck it was bright! Was it morning already?! At last... Jesus fucking Christ... I had to get out of here. I'm thankful I wasn't castrated and... uh... that I'm alive!

I hopped out of bed and landed on my feet, nearly falling over as my balls were still sore! I hissed and looked at where my backpack... was... supposed... to be?

With a chilling realisation, I looked over at the door.

The whole time... The light I took for the sunlight... was in reality coming from a flashlight.

"W- Warden...?" I cried with my voice shaking. The tall figure in a blue jacket standing in the door frame was holding the flashlight up beside her head, making it impossible for me to see her face. She was holding my backpack and clothes...

As an act of pure panic and despair, I launched myself with a yell towards the figure, slamming my shoulder into it and ramming her!

We both fell, me on top of her, and this was the first time I saw her... face. Or rather lack of it. It was a motherfucking bandaged head with no holes for anything! There were two lil pits for her eye sockets and a little bump for her nose. She moaned as I rammed her, but I guess it only made her more angry, because she grabbed my shoulders and rammed her knee between my legs, catching my dangling testicles and debilitating me completely. I cried in pain and rolled off of her, grasping my aching nuts as the warden stood up.

I had to run! But my aching crotch allowed me to only crawl away pathetically while the warden grasped at my ankle.

So this is how I die. My fetish and hobby led me to death... Meh. I kinda expected it to be honest!

"Haa-yaa!!!!" I yelled, kicking my heel back, slamming it straight into the warden's... pussy!

I heard her shriek in agony and collapse on the ground behind me. I didn't question whether I should be surprised she feels pain or not, I was eager to get out of here, so I gathered all of my strength that was left and stood up. Not looking back, I bolted, swaying to the sides, into the first corridor I saw hoping to lose the ethereal girl as fast as possible.

My foot slipped on the stairs though and I fell down, grabbing the railing on the spiral stairs, actually falling over it and sliding balls first into the round knob at the bottom. Ouch.

My eyes crossed and I fell to the hard, cold floor, clenching my fists and crawling away on all fours, feeling my bollocks pulsate in pulling, excruciating pain.

Heart pounding in my chest, I reached the main hall and stood up, stumbling towards the door, but then I saw my own shadow as a light beam hit my back. She was right behind me!

I lunged at the door and...!

Locked...

My eyes widened in terror as I slowly turned around and saw the pissed off, tall woman standing right in front of me.

"I- " I stuttered before her knee skyrocketed up and crushed my swollen testicles against my pelvis.

My vision got blurred as I wanted to fall, but she pushed me into the doors and slammed her knee again, thrashing my poor, miserable girls against the wood and grinding them hard.

Foaming up at mouth, I slid down and my eyes went to the back of my skull. Before I passed out, I only felt another hateful stomp which minced my gonads against the floor relentlessly.

...

"Where... am I..." I mumbled, feeling like I had a massive hangover. I blinked couple of times and focused on the only source of light that was in the room with me, a single torch on the wall to my right.

With a groan, I tried to focus on other details in the room, recognising some dusty furniture scattered around and... stairs... stairs leading up.

My body tautened and chills run down my spine as I realised I was in the basement. And additionally... My arms and legs were strapped to a large, human-sized, wooden "X".

I looked down and saw my naked body, legs far apart and my throbbing erection leaking pre-cum all over the cobblestone floor beneath. My red ballsack was bloated, probably from excessive cum and ballbusting.

"cummmmmm..." A coarse growl reached me from up the stairs.

My eyes, contracted to pinpoints from tension and fear, focused on the frame of the door, trying to focus in the darkness.

I was covered in sweat which dripped from me like my dick was dripping pre-cum. My breath was rugged and I was paralysed in fear once again.

A pale, slim girl with black hair started to crawl down the stairs, she was completely naked and her face was covered by her wet hair.

"GhAA!!! GET AWAY!" I cried and choked on my own spit.

"Cummmm!!!!" The monster bellowed, jumping down the stairs and crawling on the floor like a spider, zooming towards me!

I shrieked in fear and started to thrash around, but the metal shackles didn't even flinch.

The only thoughts in my mind were that my balls would be probably separated from my body in a few seconds, and that I regret ABSOLUTELY nothing from my journeys! All that fear and sexual fear I felt? It was worth it.

Coming to terms with my death sentence, I stopped and even calmed down a little, resting my head against the wood behind it, awaiting the inevitable doom...

...

But instead of that, I heard furious, wet slurping noises coming from below my belt.

I looked down and was instantaneously hit with a pleasure wave from the pale girl sucking ferociously on my member, her hands sliding on it like crazy and her... s- surprisingly beautiful eyes looking up at me!

Holy shit was she beautiful! Her skin was really pale, but there weren't any deformities or scars on her! She was so incredibly pretty! Her big, dark eyes maintained eye contact with me as she was already deepthroating my entire hard member! Her hands were on my balls, caressing them in a magical way while she devoured my cock, and when she wasn't deepthroating me, her hands were sliding on my shaft for maximum pleasure.

I didn't take long before my body shook and I released the fattest load yet, plastering her throat with cum as she pushed herself all the way down and massaged my testicles

I could feel EVERYTHING! The long, thick spurts of cum sliding all the way my urethra before gushing from my tip while that girl's soft hands were carefully massaging my balls from all angles.

Her tight throat was clamping down on my shaft and she didn't even flinch! 

After releasing all that tension, I collapsed on the "X", hanging from it helplessly as the girl... Kept going!

She didn't allow my penis to go soft as she sucked on it like crazy, rubbing my irritated gonads and shaft.

"Cummm~" She purred in a miniature break before keeping on sucking like a pro.

"aaHhhhHH~" I groaned, feeling like I was on the edge again, "D- Do you... only want my... semen?" I groaned, but I knew what answer I was going to get.

"CummMMMM!" She growled, her voice a few octaves higher as she looked at my cock now and gently sucked on the tip as her hands were sliding all over the shaft.

Now she was milking my dick with fast motion of her hands and sucking on the tip, forcing me to climax yet again. I arched back as much as I could and groaned as my tip exploded with seed, flooding her mouth, but she started to suck even harder, gulping it all down in one go!!! Her hands were coaxing my orgasm, zooming forward and back, making me blast a second huge 'burden' from my cum tanks.

The relief was exceptional and I could feel my balls getting lighter, but those drugs really did a trick on me. My balls were nearly twice as large now!

I didn't know when she will she stop, but I didn't care now. She was making me feel so good... I've never had a blowjob session before!

She kept sucking and milking my cock, it was pure heaven, but honestly, I stopped counting how many times I've orgasmed after the 10th time cumming down her throat, and I felt my reserves were going low. She seemed insatiable, and when I came for the millionth time, only one pathetic spurt came out. It seems that the drug finally wore off!

"Ghhuuuuhuuuuu... Fuck my balls... I- I think they are empty!" I huffed, I was like, super exhausted.

But the girl didn't like that one bit...

She growled and stood up, and then...

"Fuck! You said she would stay full all night!!!" The pale girl yelled in a... surprisingly normal voice.

I blinked, bedazzled and then saw as two other girls emerge from behind the furniture, both with their lower abdomen and vaginas exposed. And... one of them was the warden!!! But she didn't have the bandages on her face... only the blue jacket! The other girl was very curvy and totally naked.

"Dawww.... Why did you end the show so abruptly?!" The curvy girl asked while the warden girl, with her... normal, human eyes, glanced at me angrily. Probably furious about that heel kick to her fuckbox.

"This is stupid! I was into it but now that she failed to provide, I don't want to play any more!" The pale girl exclaimed. They were totally ignoring me...

"Hmm... Maybe I didn't add enough of the aphrodisiac. But on the other hand... I really don't like cum, so that was only for you!" The curvy, naked girl said, crossing her hands below her huge boobs.

"Well I'm here only to crush her balls, so I don't see the problem!" The warden shouted, her angry eyes not leaving my face.

All three girls started to shout and talk what they wanted, and I felt SO confused.

"e- EXCUSE ME?!?!" I yelled, my eyes wide and my brain unable to process what scene was being played in front of me, "But... WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"..." All three 'monster' girls looked at me, then on each other. Then they erupted with laughter.

"Alrighty, ya big dingus." The curvy girl said, approaching me, "I guess now that this slut here ruined our show..." The curvy girl nodded towards the pale girl that has been sucking me off, "I will let you in on some details."

The pale girl approached, "Basically, you've been ULTRA bamboozled. Like... on a completely another level."

The warden girl sighed, "Yep. We got info from our friend Laura that some lone loser futa will be here 'exploring' so... we took advantage."

I must've had such a clueless expression.

"Yes. Remember those hands from below the bed? That was me." The pale girl said, raising an eyebrow, "I loooooove cum. And I'm never satisfied."

"Hehe and I just love dicks. But I hate cum. So I got pretty fucking furious when you ejaculated that filth inside of me in the bed. I was the scaaaary ghost~" The curvy, naked girl said, gesturing voodoo-style symbols in the air.

"And I just want to see your useless balls blast into pieces!" The Warden hissed, she looked pretty fucking pissed.

"... So... You're saying... that there are no ghosts, no haunted villa, and you just basically used me for your scheme to have fun and... rape me?" I said slowly, blinking profoundly, not believing what just unfolded before me.

All three nodded.

"W- What about the water from the toilet?! A- And the stew?! And... is Laura on this?!" I yelled.

"A simple trick with the pipes." The warden grinned with satisfaction.

"And I made the stew! Was it tasty~?" The curvy girl giggled, sending me a wink.

"... y- you've got to be kidding me..." I gulped.

"Hahahah! You really believe in ghosts?! You are one silly futa~" The curvy girl smirked and booped my nose, "Now girls, if you excuse me... she's already empty, right? So I'll... use her a lil for now~"

"Fine! But after you're done, I'm blasting her nuts to pieces!!! She kicked me!!!" The warden yelled in rage.

"Guh... whatever. I've had enough I guess. I do feel kinda full." The pale girl said, turning away and going up the stairs.

"Well now, miss Oni~" The curvy girl purred, facing away from me now as her big ass hotdogged my penis, "Remember those buns~?" She cooed, rubbing her butt against my genitals as I stared blankly into space.

I totally zoned out. It was all a lie. And they... Laura... they all trapped me! And now I'll be used as their toy?! Will they release me from that dungeon, or will I become their secret sex slave...???

Laura betrayed me... I would never suspect her, and here I learn that she is a part of some sex-obsessed, rapey cult!

I was going to be milked and ballbusted endlessly... I don't even know if they will let me go!

This was so fucked up and scary...

...

Not going to lie, though...

The situation I ended up in...

Did put a little happy grin on my face~


End file.
